Time to heal
by Jazmingirl
Summary: After a fight Sam leaves Dean and his father now is time to heal so they can hunt the YED
1. Chapter 1

**Time to heal **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of his caracthers just the ones I put in this story.**

**Author notes:**

**This is my first SPN story in chapters, English is not my mother language and my grammar is a little bit basic so be nice but not cruel.**

Sammy was seventeen when he left his home after a fight with John and Dean because his girlfriend was pregnant.

Samuel Winchester 21 single father, teacher and hunter-(never stop hunting)-

Elizabeth Anne Winchester died before the twins´s second birthday-(Sam married her when she was six month pregnant in Bobby´s house)

Dean Robert Winchester 4

Mary Elizabeth Winchester 4

Dean Winchester 25 hunter

John Winchester –(I don´t know the age, so, sorry)- hunter

Robert singer hunter he lives near Sammy, so he and the other hunters help him with the twins.

Caleb, Joshua and pastor Jim also help Sammy and they love the twins.

Sam´s House

He was in bed, the last hunt turned out to be more dangerous than he and Joshua tough, he was trying to sleep only to realize that he was failing, his children were in their bedrooms now so he was alone in his big bed, God, he misses his wife, Elizabeth was someone that never leaved Sammy´s mind, she was in his toughs every day.

His childrens were his miracles, Dean and Mary were everything for him, they filled the huge hole left when his wife died.

An undetected heart condition, tha´s what the doctor told him, the day his world almost fall apart, because it would if his didn´t have his children, they needed their father so Sam swallow his sadness and stood there for them, and so his "family" Bobby, Caleb, Joshua, and Pastor Jim never leave him alone that day.

Then was the service, he could n´t cry, he was numb, she was his everything and she was dead so move hurts, breath hurts, so he didn´t do anything.

Now two years later he still misses her like crazy but he misses him too, his brother.

Dean, the person who raise him, the person who take care of him, his brother, his father, his best friend, his mentor, his person, the men his son was name after, Sam needed his brother more than anything but he wasn´t there and he didn´t want to see him, Dean and his father made that clear four years ago.

"_If you walk trough that door to be with that slut don´t come back"_

And he didn´t, he lived four year without them but that doesn´t mean that he didn´t miss Dean.

He was lost in his thought that he almost miss the call from Bobby.

"_Sam where were you?"_

"_Sorry Bobby I was lost"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, what´s up?"_

"_Joshua found it"_

"_Care to be more specific Bobby, what J found?_

"_The yellow eye demon, it worked, you idea it worked and Joshua found it"_

"_Oh my God, you know what it means?"_

"_yeah three thing you´re smarter then me, the sonofabitch who broke your family is going to pay and three is time to call your father and Dean"_

"_Yeah it is time"_

TBC

So what´s your opinion?

Press the button below and tell me please...


	2. C1 Of phone calls

Chapter One of calls

Author notes

**Big tahnkyou to all who left a review my stupid pc doesn´t work with me so I was unable **

**To put your names here**

**I´m looking for a beta who can help me because my english is not very good and I don´t understand very much how to send the word to the beta how can help me.**

**Until I found the person please let me know if you can how to improve my grammar.**

**If you like the story let me know.**

Last time

"_Joshua found it"_

"_Care to be more expecific Bobby, what J found?_

"_The yellow eye demond, it worked, you idea it worked and Joshua found it"_

"_Oh my God, you know what it means?"_

"_yeah three thing you´re smarter then me, the sonofabitch who broke your family is going to pay and three is time to call your father and Dean"_

"_Yeah it is time"_

He was sitting in the same position thinking about what Bobby just said.

"_is time to call your father and Dean"_

Yes he knew it was time but Could he do it? No, even when he misses his father and brother

Yeah he sure misses Dean, he just didn´t know if he could make that phone call, he knew he had to, they deserve to be there, but Would they want to speak to him?

Would they care?

Sam didn´t know, after what happened with his beloved wife he stop thinking in anything other then his childrens, yes he hunt he never stop but they didn´t knew that, and to tell the true he was angry at them, because they left him, they kick him out of their lifes, they never give him the chance to speak, to tell them their secret, they never knew that Elizabeth Anne was a hunter too that they never stop hunting, they never let him tell them, so yes he was angry but he understood that he need them there.

Another location.

He was tired, he was really tired, the last hunt took them more of what they have planned, so he took his hotel key and went to sleep, but who could he foul? He couldn´t sleep every time he closed his eyes for the past four years all what comes to his mind was his baby brother and the day his family went to hell for the second time.

Dean Michael Winchester was a different men, after that fight with his brother and father everything in his world changed, he regret that nigth every single day. He knew in his heart that he should back his brother up, he should have taking his side, Sam was just a teenager when all that crap went trought and he was scared his only girlfriend was pregnant and he was trying to do the rigth thing and what his family do? They kick him out.

"What the hell was I thinking?"

He was in his usual self hating routine when his phone ring.

Another room

He was tired the last hunt was far too complicated for his like and who he was kidding he was thinking in his baby boy, he was so ashamed of how he manage the situation, his baby boy was just a boy asking him help and he just kick him out of the family.

Mary must be really angry at him, and who could blamed her.

He was lost in his tought that he almoust lost the phone.

A minute earlier

"_Dean are you there?"_

"_Sammy?"_

"_Yeah is me Sam, how are you Dean?"_

"_Are you really Sammy?"_

"_Yes Dean is me, Sam"_

"_Oh bro, I need to see you, you need to tell me where are you, please bro, I need to apologize to you and to your girlfriend or wife Sammy?_

When Dean spoked about Elly, couldn´t help but flinch and Dean notice.

"_What happened with your girl Sammy?"_

"_I will tell you here Dean can you write an address?"_

"_of course just tell me Sammy and I will be there"_

When Sam finished telling him the address.

"_I will wait for you Dean good bye"_

And with that Dean understood that something big happened with his brother´s girl.

He pick his stuff and went to find his father to tell him.

He meet John Winchester and they knew just by looking in their eyes that something happened.

"_We need to hurry"_

Robert Singer was pacing, he knew Sam and he understood the kid´s need to do this by himself but doesn´t mean that he wasn´t nervous, hell no, he knew the moment of true was close and what a punch the oldest Winchester were about to recive.

He was thinking when he heard Sam.

"_They´re on the way"_

TBC

What do you think?


	3. C2 of reunion 1

Chapter Two Of reunions and painful truths

**Author nothes:**

Big Thanks to **Cuddygirl18, eind12, StarMage1, SaryWinchester, and Eddy6401** for their reviews I´m glad that even with my grammatical mistakes you like my story and big thanks to those who puts the alerts.

Last time

_And with that Dean understood that something big happened with his brother´s girl._

_He pick his stuff and went to find his father to tell him._

_He meet John Winchester and they knew just by looking in their eyes that something happened._

"_We need to hurry"_

_Robert Singer was pacing, he knew Sam and he understood the kid´s need to do this by himself but doesn´t mean that he wasn´t nervous, hell no, he knew the moment of true was close and what a punch the oldest Winchester were about to receive._

_He was thinking when he heard Sam._

"_They´re on the way"_

Sam knew that they were on his way and that they will be there soon so he need it to get ready and so his childrens.

"_daddy"_

"_little D are you OK?"_

"_owe daddy, huts"_

Sam picks his baby and rock him.

"_what happened baby?"_

"_we wewe plawing and got the owe"_

"_And your sister, she got an owe to?"_

"_no daddy sis is fine, she is swepping"_

"_sleeping?"_

"_yes I was plawing with Lucky"_

Lucky was Elly and Sam´s old dog, the twins love him so they keep him.

"_you know something buddy, I was on the phone with your grampa John and with your uncle Dean"_

"_weally"_

"_really, they´re on the way, I think is time for you to meet them"_

"_Wow, you miss uncle Dean daddy?"_

"_everyday baby"_

"_and grampa?"_

"_I miss him to sweety?"_

They were talking when Little D jump out of his father arms.

"_what happened buddy?"_

"_sis is no napping no more"_

"_so your saying that your sister is up"_

Sammy let his son go to find his sister, little D always knew everything when it comes to his sister he told everyone that he was the big brother because he was born first and Mary liked to be the baby, she never complained.

When Sammy put him down he went to his room and Bobby approach him.

"_is gonna be hard on them you know that don´t you?"_

"_I know, but they´re not responsible for Elly"_

"_That´s not how re they going to see it"_

"_I know, but is not time for old wounds"_

"_you wrong Sam, that is what this is about, an old wound, your old man´s, Johnny is going to flip and will Dean"_

"_no, we have more important thing to do, my wife death_-(couldn´t help to flinch)-_wasn´t their responsibility"_

"_neither were yours, Sammy, neither were yours"_

On the road in another place.

Dean Winchester knew the moment he talked to his brother that something big and probably bad happened to Sammy´s girl, he couldn´t stop thinking that , he couldn´t stop thinking in them, will they married, the baby, boy or a girl, will she be death, no, that will be just cruel, no, maybe they split up, or she was sick or his niece or nephew were, yes everything but dead, he couldn´t stop thinking he was an uncle, he was so happy and yet so guilty because what he did four years ago, he should stay with his brother, he was his family but now he was going to do everything n his power to win Sammy´s girl.

John knew to, the same as Dean that something bad happened with his baby boy´s girl. And while Dean had hope John knew better, he knew Sam because Sam was just like Mary, John never understood that, Dean got most of her looks but Sammy got her eyes and personality, Sammy was an open book a person with a pure soul, full of innocence and love, so when John heard him, he just knew, with out a question that ugly news were waiting for them.

**Two days later**

**Thursday in the afternoon**

Both men were there, a white house not so old but not so new to.

Inside Sam´s house

Bobby, pastor Jim and Caleb were there, waiting for them, they knew Sammy will be there soon but they were to face the older Winchester.

Jo and Ellen were with the twins all knew that they were going to face the wrath of the Winchester for hiding Sammy´s location but they understood, Sam, because for them was now Sam.

Sam and Joshua left on Monday morning to find the last piece of what they need it in order to fin the yellow eye demon and they were getting worried because they suppose to be back by now.

"_We´re here"_

"_Dean you brother loves you, if he is angry is at me"_

"_no dad, I turn my back on him to"_

"_Dean, your brother loves you more then me, always have and always will"_

"_your old man is rigth boy"_

"_pastor Jim?"_

"_hi Dean"_

"_What in the hell are you doing here Jim, you knew? All this years you knew where my baby boy was and you didn´t tell me?"_

"_yes, but you don´t yell me come on lets get inside"_

"_where is Sammy"_

"_Sammy is not here at the moment Dean"_

"_What you mean that he is not here"_

"_that he is not here"_

"_Where is he?"_

"_lets go inside and I will tell you"_

"_tell me now pastor Jim"_

"_maybe if you two idjits enter the house Jim can tell you"_

"_Bobby?"_

"_not the teeth fairy, of course is me, come on"_

When both men went to the house the first thing that they saw besides how well cleaned the house is was all the photos, Sammy and two babies, ¡Sammy got twins! Sammy and his wife ¡He got married! And Sammy and the babies and Caleb and Joshua and Pastor Jim and Bobby, they were picture of all of them.

John was the first to speak.

"_twins, Sammy got twins?"_

"_a girl named Mary Elizabeth and a boy"_ Caleb answered

"_a boy?" _John beamed and this time Bobby answered.

"_this is going to boost your ego, Dean Robert, the twins are Dean Robert and Mary Elizabeth"_

"_he named his son after me?"_

"_yes I gots youw name uncwe Dean"_

In front of everyone were Sam´s children Dean and Mary and everyone could tell that they were Sam´s, they look just like him, from their eyes from their dimples, they were like mini Sam.

"_I tough someone were napping"_

"_we miss daddy"_

"_we know, he is on his way"_

Dean tough about his nephew and niece mom.

"_and your mom where is she?"_

John saw all the looks and understood.

"_when?"_

But Dean didn´t but soon his niece told him.

"_we can´t gos with mommy, she is an angel"_

"_what?"_

"_Sammy´s wife past away, Dean"_

Was Bobby´s answer

TBC

So what you think?


	4. C3 of truth, owies and Arianna

Chapter three of truth, owies and Arianna Michaels

Author notes

Big thanks to **Cuddygirl18, SaryWinchester **and those who left a review

Cuddygirl18 –(I will send the next chapter if I manage to get this demonic PC to work, I´m thinking in a exorcism or how is written, I swear this machine hates me)-

Thanks to SaryWinchester for the help she gives me with the name

I got a face for her I hope you like it.

Arianna Michaels ............Rachel Bilson

_Last time _

"_we miss daddy"_

"_we know, he is on his way"_

_Dean tough about his nephew and niece mom._

"_and your mom where is she?"_

_John saw all the looks and understood._

"_when?"_

_But Dean didn´t but soon his niece told him._

"_we can´t gos with mommy, she is an angel"_

"_what?"_

"_Sammy´s wife past away, Dean" _

_Was Bobby´s answer_

Dean and John were numb _"she was dead" "Sammy wife was dead"_

And that was their fault, John was feeling sick, his baby boy was a widower hi was alone, because of John his baby boy the last gift his beloved wife left him was alone raising his grandchildren

John could barely look at the twins, his baby was alone.

Dean was not better than his father, his brother was alone with his children, when he should be with them, and it was Dean´s fault he turned his back on his brother and he payed the price, but Why Sammy´s wife? Why was always his brother? His nephew and niece? He was sick, he couldn´t breathe, the twins were looking at him and he couldn´t look at them because in them he was seeing Sammy´s eyes.

Bobby, Jim, and Caleb, Ellen and Jo were watching the eldest Winchester reaccion and it was what they expect a minute later Bobby´s phone ring.

"_What happened J?"_

Everyone turned to see Bobby.

"_damn J, I told you to be careful, be careful will be ready"_

In that moment all knew something went wrong because Bobby never cursed in front of the twins.

"_Jo can you take the twins to the park?"_

"_sure Bobby, twins want to go to the park?"_

But Little D knew that his daddy got an owie.

"_uncle Dean?"_

Dean saw his little nephew approach him and knew that his baby brother´s baby boy knew that his father was hurt.

"_yes baby"_

"_yous send us to the pawk because daddy´s gots an owie?"_

Dean didn´t know what to say, so Caleb who knew the little D well.

"_little D you know I would never lied to you?"_

When he saw little Dean nod

"_yes your daddy got an owie but isn´t serious but you know Mary we need your help, you´re the big brother and she will be scared but if you go with her she wouldn´t get scared and we will help your daddy"_

"_gwampa helw daddy?"_

And John saw what Dean saw earlier, he saw Sammy in little D´s eyes.

"_yes baby,me and uncle Dean will help daddy, don´t worry, you go with your sister Mary and we will help daddy OK?"_

"_otay, common Mawy"_

Jo took the twins and the adults were alone.

"_where the hell is my brother? And what is going on?"_

"_you need to sit, we need to tell you the hole story"_

"_like hell you do, you been keeping Sammy´s location all these years? How could you? I ask you Bobby, I ask you if you knew and you told me, no, Dean I don´t know"_

"_yes I ask you to, he is my son, my baby how could you Bobby? I tough you were my friend?"_

And with that pastor Jim lost it

"_what the hell is wrong with the two of you? The hunt crack you heads? You kicked Sam away and you´re here accusing Bobby of being a bad friend, the nerve you got is unreal, he protect Sammy and Elly, he help them, we all did, when you two turned your backs on him, we were there, when they got married, when the twins were born, when we help them build this house, when Elly died, when Sam was so heartbroken that he couldn´t breathe so don´t come here saying all those stuff when you don´t know, shut up and be thankful that you got to be here."_

"_you´re right pastor Jim, I´m sorry"_

"_I´m sorry Bobby"_

"_when? How?"_

"_two years ago, an undetected heart condition"_

"_how it was?"_

"_two weeks before the twins´s second birthday"_

"_damn"_

"_yeah, but we need to move Joshua will be here soon, Sam is really hurt"_

"_what happened?"_

"_a demon, they were almost out and it got J and Sam came back"_

"_How serious?"_Caleb asked

"_we need Tom and it will be better if Arianna is here by the time he is back"_

"_who´s Arianna?" _Dean asked

"_I am"_

What Dean and John saw was a woman 23 -25 years, long brown hair dress in tight black jeans white T shirt and high black boots.

"_who the hell are you and where are the twins?"_

_TBC _


	5. C4 Of Arianna past and truth

Chapter four of Arianna Michaels, history and truths

Author notes

Big thanks to Cuddygirl18 for her review and those who also leave one to

THANKS.

_Last time _

"_yeah, but we need to move Joshua will be here soon, Sam is really hurt"_

"_what happened?"_

"_a demon, they were almost out and it got J and Sam came back"_

"_How serious?"Caleb asked_

"_we need Tom and it will be better if Arianna is here by the time he is back"_

"_who´s Arianna?" Dean asked_

"_I am"_

_What Dean and John saw was a woman near her 23 long brown hair dress in tight black jeans white T shirt and high black boots._

"_who the hell are you and where are the twins?"_

Bobby, Caleb, pastor Jim and Ellen were pretty much used to her manners but the Winchester weren´t.

"_I´m Dean Winchester and who´re you?"_

"_my name is Arianna Michaels and I think I ask a question where´re the twins?"_

"_relax, J called, Sam got hurt so we send the twins with Jo to the park"_ was Ellen answer

"_he got hurt? Dammit I told Sam not to go with J, we need Tom?"_

"_Yes I will go and find him" _were Caleb´s offer and the hunter left.

"_yeah the quack and me, not so closed, I think that he doesn´t like me" _

"_yeah because you broke his nose last time" _were Bobby´s back response

"_he had the nerve to tell Sammy that he couldn´t put the twin together when they got sick"_

"_yeah, or maybe because when he were hunting that werewolf you used him as a bait"_ Ellen shot back all laughing about it.

"_oh I almost forget Sam was mad because I choose his kid´s doctor"_

Dean and John could tell that all of them were closed to Sam, even the "attitude girl".

"_Sammy keep hunting? I mean after his wife died"_ was John question

"_they don´t know, do they?"_Arianna look around searching the answer.

"_no, the didn´t let Sam tell them, they kick him out first" _were Bobby´s answer

"_you need to know the truth, Sammy was suppose to tell you but, you need to know all of it to understand, I think that you think that this is a family reunion and I´m not so sure about that, yes Sam may miss you but you screw big time, you´re here because we, well, Sam found a way to kill the yellow eye demon"_

"_WHAT??"_ were Dean and John reply.

"_Elly, Sammy´s wife told him that there is a weapon that can kill all the demon no matter the jerarqui and they track it down, we all did all these years and we were able to find it"_

"_a weapon?" _

"_a gun Dean a Colt, __Samuel Colt was a hunter to, but he worked to the Church, to the Vatican so when he cross past with a demon so powerful that any of his weapons work all the priest in the Vatican made a gun with silver bullets and blessed with their blood even the pope did and they given to him, so whoever get that gun can kill any deamon"_

"_but how did Sammy´s wife knew all this, she wasn´t a hunter"_

"_yes she was"_

"_no, that´s not true" _Dean refuse to believe that, she wasn´t a hunter, no Sammy would told them that.

"_no, she wan´t, you´re lying" _John Winchester was a hard men but when he look in the eyes of all his friend the support of his accusation towards that estrange woman and failed to find, he knew, she was telling the true.

"_what did I do?"_

"_no, stop dad, she is lying, Sammy´s girl wasn´t a hunter, no because he would of told me that, no she is lying, because Sammy would say something, no I refuse to believe that"_

"_Dean, she is telling the true, don´t you see it, he never stop hunting, don´t you hear it?they got memories of him hunting, we throw him we didn´t want to hear, don´t you remember?"_

"_no, I remember listening to you when I knew I shouldn´t, I lost my baby brother because of you, I allow you to rip my heart, to cut it in two pieces, I lost my soul because of you, my baby brother was and still is everything and I lost him because of you, I hate you more than I hate myself for listening to you, you know you always told Sam that he need it to be like me, you were wrong I need it to be like him and do what he did, get the hell away from you"_

And Dean fall, and tears fall and his world fall deepest than ever.

All saw the exchange between the eldest Winchester but they understood that they were running against the clock.

"_you need to pull yourself together Sammy needs you" _Bobby told them.

"_and you better do it quickly because Sammy is here"_

TBC

What did you think?


	6. C5 Sam, emotions and protective Arianna

Chapter five Sam, emotions and protective Arianna

Author notes

Big thanks to SaryWinchester for her help

And big thanks to all those who left a review

_Last time_

"_Dean, she is telling the true, don´t you see it, he never stop hunting, don´t you hear it?they got memories of him hunting, we throw him we didn´t want to hear, don´t you remember?"_

"_no, I remember listening to you when I knew I shouldn´t, I lost my baby brother because of you, I allow you to rip my heart, to cut it in two pieces, I lost my soul because of you, my baby brother was and still is everything and I lost him because of you, I hate you more than I hate myself for listening to you, you know you always told Sam that he need it to be like me, you were wrong I need it to be like him and do what he did, get the hell away from you"_

_And Dean fall, and tears fall and his world fall deepest than ever._

_All saw the exchange between the eldest Winchester but they understood that they were running against the clock._

"_you need to pull yourself together Sammy needs you" Bobby told them._

"_and you better do it quickly because Sammy is here"_

They were out side in a minute after hearing Bobby say that, Dean and John saw Joshua held Sammy, he was badly injure and they were there in a minute.

"_Sammy You´re OK?" _was Dean question

"_Arianna, where´s Arianna, Bobby?" _Sam didn´t took the time to answer Dean question

Dean was hurt, but he understood that he deserve this, he turned his back on his brother and now he was paying the price.

John saw this and flinch he always tough that Sammy will never hold a crunch against Dean, him sure but not Dean, and now his baby boy barely look at his big brother.

Arianna understood that he was hurt, she knew the story and she couldn´t blame him for take his space.

"_I´m here Sammy, don´t worry about me, I´m here"_

"_we´re the twins?"_

"_Bobby send Jo with the twins to the park, they worry, you know Mary"_

Sam wanted to respond that but he was tired, he couldn´t talk.

"_damn he faint, let´s take him inside"_

John and Dean saw how their friends do what the "attitude girl" say, they knew something more was going on between Sammy and Arianna Michaels, and they were to find out.

Joshua came minutes after Sam, with him was Caleb and Tom Harding, a young doctor.

"_my God what happened?"_

"_Sam and I were at the church we were there looking for the bullets to the gun when a demon shows up, I got distracted and lost Sam and the demon got me I tough I was going to die but Sam came back and well let´s just say that the demon didn´t take very well to have his ass exorcist to hell and trow Sam against a wall were there was a sharp thingy, I took Sam away and I called Bobby and we drove..."_

"_that´s enough you idjit, you have the bullets?"_

"_well let´s see how is my patient"_

Tom left them to go see Sam.

The eldest Winchester saw "Attitude girl"pacing, they knew she was worried about Sam like they were, Dean was hurt too, his brother didn´t look at him, he knew he screw things over but he need it Sam´s forgiveness, he couldn´t live without his brother anymore, he need it Sam to understand that he was so sorry, and he was worried because the stupid doctor didn´t come out.

John was worried, his baby was hurt and not only physical, he hurt his baby, he made a wrong decision and again his baby pay the price, he knew he turned his family apart that awful day and now he didn´t knew if he will be able to fix it, and also was the yellow eye demon, they finally found a way, no, his baby found a way to kill that monster, and he knew that all hell will break loose in order to stop them from kill the bastard.

Bobby was pacing because he knew Winchester and patience weren´t friend, he could see Dean and John and they need it answers and if Tom didn´t hurry they will go and look for them, and he was worry because he knew that all demons will be protecting the yellow eye demon and that means one thing: war.

Pastor Jim was worried, because he knew it that disaster was on the door Winchester´s and understanding weren´t friends, and he knew Sam need it time but Do Dean and John knew that?

Tom finally came out of Sam´s bedroom.

"_he is not ok, he got three broken ribs and I think that his shoulder wound may be infected"_

"_you think or you know it?" Arianna´s mood was no good._

"_I know it, he needs rest, but I know he will not, so I give him medicine and I shot"_

"_just that?" Tom guess it that Sam´s big brother was the one talking_

"_yes the medicine will help him but the rest will do much good, your brother is tired"_

"_well he do raise four year old twins"_

"_I know that, thanks you very much Arianna, but his body needs to rest too, he isn´t a soldier"_

"_he will rest, don´t worry doc" Ellen told him because she knew that Arianna was getting piss off _

"_OK, he is asking for..."_

"_me" say a hope full Dean_

"_no, for Anna"_

"_who´s Anna"_

"_That´s me" Arianna shot back_

"_I tough you told me that your name was Arianna" John didn´t like this_

"_listen only Sam and the twins get to call me Anna so if you have a problem well I don´t really care, Bobby, Caleb go and bring the kids, Sammy will want to see them, please"_

"_OK"_

"_I´m going to start making something to eat" Ellen said_

"_I´m going to continued in the rituals for summoning that demon" say Pastor Jim_

"_Joshua take them to Sam´s studio and show them, they need to know"_

But Dean wasn´t happy with the idea of being apart of his brother

"_like hell that I´m going to do what you say, I´m staying here to talk to Sammy"_

"_listen Dean you won´t get to see Sammy if he doesn´t want to, you won´t get to hurt him, when he wanted to see you you will see him, I don´t really care if you like me, I´m here for Sam, and I will do what Sam ask me to do, so back off or we will have problems and I meant it, back off"_

With that she went to sam´s room leaving a numb Dean and an astonish John

"_what the hell was that?"_

"_that was protective Arianna and if you test her limits you will regret, common lets go"_

_TBC_

_What do you think?_


	7. C6 Sam y Arianna ,the older Win

Chapter six Sam y Arianna ,the older Winchester and the hunters

Author notes

Well finally I was able to write a new chapter –(blame my boss, I believe he´s a demon)-

Big thanks to all who left a review

**SaryWinchester and Cuddygirl18 **big thanks for your help and support and I really expect that you can answer my question

_Last time _

_But Dean wasn´t happy with the idea of being apart of his brother_

"_like hell that I´m going to do what you say, I´m staying here to talk to Sammy"_

"_listen Dean you won´t get to see Sammy if he doesn´t want to, you won´t get to hurt him, when he wanted to see you you will see him, I don´t really care if you like me, I´m here for Sam, and I will do what Sam ask me to do, so back off or we will have problems and I meant it, back off"_

_With that she went to sam´s room leaving a numb Dean and an astonish John _

"_what the hell was that?"_

"_that was protective Arianna and if you test her limits you will regret, commo on lets go"_

Joshua look at the oldest Winchester very uncomfortable, like he didn´t want this mission, John and Dean know that they are in Sammy´s house because the youngest one decide that they should be a part of the hunt and dealt with the monster that destroy his family all years ago, but they knew that those who they used to be their friend now look at them with resentment because they saw what they couldn´t, what they refuse to see, the real love.

They, hunter, men and woman that dealt with the darkest thing out there, saw in Sammy and Elly what the eldest Winchester could´t their true love, Sammy loved Elly and they refuse to see that and for that they loose the opportunity of seeing how amazing those two were, John loose the opportunity of seeing his baby become a daddy, of seeing his grandchildren being born and so Dean did, his loose the opportunity of being his baby brother best man, of being the twins godparent he lost everything because they were blind by darkness and rage and now they were paying the price, with the mistrust of his closest friends.

"_this is Sam´s study"_

"_why is so closed?" _was Dean dumb question

"_this is were Sam keeps the guns"_

"_so?"_

"_the twins Dean, you remember, your four year old niece and nephew" _was John answer

"_oh"_

When the enter the study they saw a large library full of demonology book and rituals they knew for sure that Sam and his wife were full hunters, Dean could swear that they were more books than in Bobby´s house, and so do John.

They also saw metals which they knew that´s how some bullets were made and they also saw the weapons, they were a lost of weapons, some of which neither John or Dean knew about it.

"_this is S desk, look"_

When Dean heard the familiarity with Joshua refer to HIS baby brother couldn´t do anything more than tighten his fist, he was jealous of this man because he tough he was replacing him in his brother´s heart.

John noted the way Dean was and he knew that his oldest boy was fighting his jealousy and that add more guilt to John´s heart, because he was responsible for that, but he was going to fix that but now they have a bigger fish to fry, first they were going to kill the yellow eye demon and then he was going to fix his family.

**In Sam´s room **

Sam was looking at her, she was so beautiful when she blush, she was pretending to sleep in his arms, she was so beautiful, and now she was blushing, making her more beautiful on Sam´s eyes.

"_what were you dreaming?"_

"_how did you knew I was awake?"_

"_you twisted your nose, that´s how I knew, now tell me"_

"_I was dreaming about a boy"_

"_a boy huh?" _a grin appear on Sam´s face

"_yes a boy, why?"_

"_who was this boy? Do I know him?"_

"_I don´t think so, he was pretty hot"_

"_was?"_

"_still is" _

"_so hot huh?"_

"_yes very hot in fact"_

"_and how is this pretty hot guy of your dreams?"_

"_well you see he has this amazing green gold eyes, a real great hot body which drives me crazy and made me feel like a school girl"_

"_aha,what more?" _

"_he has this big heart, which was broken but he rebuild it, and he is so amazing that even when he had his broken he helped a girl like me to fix hers, making her fall real hard for him, and make her part of something she never had, a family, which is why she loves him so much"_

"_Is that´s so huh?" _Sam told her with a big smile

"_yes, and don´t let me forget that he has this amazing twins which I love like they were my own and which they love me and accept me, like a family because they inherit, their parents heart"_

"_it seem like a perfect guy if you ask me, you shouldn´t let him go"_

"_I´m not planning to, I got him and he got me, and I will kick the ass of anyone who tries to take him away from me"_

"_you would, wouldn´t you?" _

"_aha, let them try and I will go all black belt karate girl on them"_

The last sentence send Sam into a laughing mode, and that sound was heard all over the house.

"_I love you"_

"_love you too Sam"_

And they were back to snuggle.

**Sam´s studio **

When they heard that sound, they tough the twins were back.

"_I think the twins are back" _Dean says but J knew better

"_nuh, that´s just S and Arianna"_

"_What? I don´t think that the Arianna chick is good for my brother"_

"_what the hell is the matter with you huh? She loves him and he loves her, they make each other happy, can´t you hear it? Are you that deft? I´m telling you if you want a chance with Sam you better start picturing Arianna in that future too, because she will not leave Sam and neither will he, especially not now"_

"_what are you talking about it?_

"_yes Joshua what are you talking about? Tell me is my son I have a right to know"_

"_yes tell us, what is going on?"_

TBC

What do you think?


	8. C7 Sam and Elly s wedding

Chapter seven Sam and Elly´s wedding

Author notes

BIG THANKS TO **Cuddygirl18 **and **SaryWinchester **for their help

_Last time _

When they heard that sound, they tough the twins were back.

"_I think the twins are back" _Dean say but J knew better

"_nuh, that´s just S and Arianna"_

"_What? I don´t think that the Arianna chick is good for my brother"_

"_what the hell is the matter with you huh? She loves him and he loves her, they make each other happy, can´t you hear it? Are you that deaft? I´m telling you if you want a chance with Sam you better start picturing Arianna in that future too, because she will not leave Sam and neither will he, especially not now"_

"_what are you talking about it?_

Joshua knew that saying what he wanted to say it only bring him trouble so he keep his mouth shut.

"_listen to me I´m not going to tell you anything, because there isn´t anything to say and even if there was is not my place I won´t betray S, he is family, so back off Johnny boy and Deno because I´ll get piss"_

Dean and John both wanted to grab Joshua and squeeze the truth out of him but they understood Joshua, if Sam wanted to let them know he would tell them himself, so they back off and continue looking Sam´s desk, when a picture took both men´s attention.

Sam´s wedding day.

"_is that when?"_

"_yes"_

"_It looks like Bobby´s house"_

"_maybe because it is Bobby´s"_

"_she was pretty"_

"_she was beautiful"_

"_you were there?"_

"_second best man"_

Dean flinched that was his place, he should had been there.

John was still looking at the picture, Sammy and a very pregnant Elly were surrounded, by Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Caleb, Joshua, Pastor Jim and a man that neither John or Dean knew.

"_that´s Chris, Elly´s father, he was there and he is a good friend"_

"_so he knows"_

"_not all is about the hunt, but yes Chris knows like you know now Elly was a hunter a skill one if you ask me, Chris is one too, and so was Elly´s mother, it runs in the family"_

"_oh"_

"_look Joshua you don´t need to run us to a guilt trip, we´re there by our self thank you I just want to know about my baby, I know that probably I don´t deserve this because of what I did, but I´m asking you, please"_

Joshua saw for the first time what he never dream of see, John Winchester, the great hunter was almost on his knees asking him help, and so was S big brother.

"_it was a great day, you know? Sunny and shiny, is like somebody up there knew that we need it a good day, Ellen brought Elly dress, and with Jo they begun to help her, I remember Sam..."_

_**Flash back**_

"_**I´m so nervous J what do I do?"**_

"_**relax dude, you just stand there and when Jim ask you the question, you just say yes"**_

"_**yeah, nothing else, I just married her, just like that"**_

"_**yeah just like that Sam" **_

**Christopher Nathaniel Adams was there standing in from of Sam.**

"_**sir I´m happy you came"**_

"_**my only daugther is getting married where will I be? Hi Sam is good to see you"**_

"_**is good to see you too sir, did you have problems to find the house"**_

"_**nah, Bobby Singer is a well know fellow hunter and even if he wasn´t like I told you my baby is getting married, so there isn´t another place for me, she is family Sam"**_

"_**is good to have you here I know Elly misses you sir"**_

"_**first cut the sir crap, I´m Chris, and then she is family Sam and speaking of family where is yours?"**_

**Joshua and Chris saw sadness taking over Sam´s face**

"_**they aren´t here Chris, my dad and older brother, they..."**_

**Joshua look at Christopher and the men understood.**

"_**is OK Sam, common my daughter will never forget me if I put the groom in tears before the wedding"**_

"_**OK"**_

**Caleb and Bobby called Sam and the rest**

"_**common kid the bride is ready and so is Jim"**_

**Sam stood there with Bobby, Joshua and Caleb, in that moment Ellen and Jo came in, they were dress in light pink dresses with white shoes and a rose in their hair.**

**Christopher was in a black suit and when Sam saw her he was breathe less, she was beautiful, a simple white dress with a v cleavage, glistening , she was six months pregnant so nothing to fancy or heavy she like the braid´s made had a rose on her hair, but hers was white, she was glowing, because she was in love, and she was happy.**

"_**how gives this woman?"**_

"_**I do"**_

"_**we´re here today to celebrate the union of two amazing people, Sam and Elly are here on their own free will to join their life in a holy union, we need to know that the journey that both of them begin is not always easy, some people aren´t able to see their true love, their hope and faith, Sam and Elly´s love is a gift to be admire and be grateful to see, so now we let them to read their vows"**_

"_**I Samuel Aiden Winchester take you Elizabeth Anne Adams as my wife, Elly you show me light when my world was **__**surrounded by shadow, we don´t came from normal world, we deal with darkness everyday and in the process we loose the ability to see the light, we get lost in shadow, in the demon that broke our family, in guilt of not being what we´re suppose to be we get lost in the fight and we loose ourselves, but you show me light, you made me not being ashamed of myself you bring me to life, when you decide to love me you became my world and for that I´ll always love you"**_

"_**I Elizabeth Anne Adams take you Samuel Aiden Winchester as my husband well because I love you, because I found in your eyes the hope that someday all the shadow will just be a memory, because you made me believe, and I believe in you Sam, I believe in you because I love you"**_

**All men and women were in tears.**

"_**well now **__**I pronounce you husband and wife"**_

**All their friends were there, Sam was scared to death but he knew that it was time, he just finished to put the letter in the melody.**

"_**I have a present for you"**_

"_**really? What?"**_

"_**a song"**_

"_**you made me a song?"**_

"_**well is not so good but yes"**_

**Bobby already had the piano there he yell at Joshua and Caleb to bring it.**

**All sit down on Bobby´s living room/wedding reception salon, and Sam begin to sing.**

"_**Have I told you lately that I love you**_

_**Have I told you there´s no one above you**_

_**Fill my heart with gladness**_

_**Take away all my sadness**_

_**Ease my trouble that´s what you do**_

_**For the morning sun in all its glory**_

_**Greets the day with hope and comfort too**_

_**You fill my life with laughter **_

_**And somehow you make it better**_

_**Ease my trouble that´s what you do**_

_**There´s a love that´s divine**_

_**And is yours and is mine like the sun**_

_**And at the end of the day**_

_**We should give thanks and pray**_

_**To the one, to the one **_

_**Have I told you lately that I love you**_

_**Have I told you there´s no one above you**_

_**Fill my heart with gladness**_

_**Take away all my sadness**_

_**Ease my trouble that´s what you do**_

_**There´s a love that´s divine**_

_**And is yours and is mine like the sun**_

_**And at the end of the day**_

_**We should give thanks and pray**_

_**To the one, to the one **_

_**And have I told you lately that I love you**_

_**Have I told you there´s no one above you**_

_**You fill my heart with gladness**_

_**Take away all my sadness**_

_**Ease my trouble that´s what you do**_

_**Take away all my sadness**_

_**Fill my life with gladness**_

_**Ease my trouble that´s what you do**_

_**Take away all my sadness**_

_**Fill my life with gladness**_

_**Ease my trouble that´s what you do..."**_

"_**I love you"**_

_**End of flash back**_

"_and we keep dancing and celebrating all that day"_

"_it was a great day then?" _John ask his friend

"_he missed you, more him _–(points to Dean)-_but it was great, they really love each other and Chris´s presence fill that void for him, he is a great friend for Sam and for us too"_

"_they look so happy"_

"_they were happy, you couldn´t find another couple so in love like those two were, she loved him and he loved her, that´s why when she was gone it was so heart broken"_

"_how was it?"_

"_I don´t like to remember, he is a like a little brother, and she was a great woman a magnificent mother and an amazing wife, they were real happy and whe she past away we almost loose Sam too"_

"_what´re you saying?, what happened?"_

"_I still remember when I got the call from Bobby saying that..."_

TBC

What do you think?


	9. C8 Elly s dead

Chapter eight Elly´s death

Big thanks to **Cuddygirl18 **and **SaryWinchester **for their review and those who the story on alerts

_Last time _

"_how was it?"_

"_I don´t like to remember, he is a like a little brother, and she was a great woman a magnificent mother and an amazing wife, they were real happy and when she past away we almost loose Sam too"_

"_what´re you saying?, what happened?"_

"_I still remember when I got the call from Bobby saying that..."_

They both saw Joshua look out side of the window.

"_I__ was hunting a werewolf near the town, Caleb was with me, we were excited because the twins´s birthday was close, when Bobby called us"_

_**Flashback**_

"_**Joshua here"**_

"_**Joshua is me Bobby"**_

"_**what´s up big Bobby?"**_

"_**are you alone?"**_

"_**no man, Caleb is here with me, why? What´s happening?"**_

"_**you need to come"**_

"_**why Bobby, just tell us"**_

"_**is Sam"**_

"_**what about Sam?, is he hurt? Something happened?"**_

**By now Caleb was there with Joshua so he puts Bobby on the speaker phone.**

"_**Bobby is me Caleb what´s going on?"**_

"_**Elly is in the hospital, ain´t good, come here Sam is barely holding"**_

"_**we´re on a way, hold the front Bobby, who is with you?"**_

"_**I got Ellen and Jo with the twins but you need to come, Jim is on his way too and I called John but he didn´t answer"**_

"_**you try Dean?"**_

"_**yes but no luck, it seem that they´re hunting something, I don´t know and I can´t find out, just come"**_

**End of flashback**

"_it took us almost a day__, to get there, but it was already late"_

"_she was dead? Just like that? No fancy treatments? No hope? My brother´__s wife died like that without hope"_

"_no hope, that day I cursed the world, when we got to the hospital, and saw S, we knew it, she was dead, __he look so small in that chair, so young, so lost, it was like a baby asking you why?"_

The oldest Winchester saw in their friend all the sadness that took over, and they knew how horrible must it must be.

"_you have no idea, you can´t begin to understand, he was lost, Ellen and Jo took the twins and we stay there seeing him, heartbroken, we saw how the tear__s fell, he was staring at nowhere, I cursed you both, because you suppose to be there, because we didn´t know what to do, what you do? What you say? How you act?we didn´t know what to do, hours we wait, Bobby didn´t speak and we didn´t know, so we took Sam and we brought him home and that´s when Bobby told us"_

"_what?"_

"_I still can see his face, he was again the baby I knew once when you brought him to Bobby´s, he was rocking his body ignoring the world and we didn´t knew, we were scared, because he was broken, and Bobby had to sedate him and then he told us"_

"_how?"_

_**Flash back**_

_**Bobby´s house**_

"_**he is sleeping now"**_

"_**what happened? What the hell happened Bobby?"**_

"_**Sam took little D with him and leave Elly with Mary, I was with Sam we were getting home when he heared Mary cry and we got worried, I went to the twins room and he went to theirs, the last thing I know is that he is screaming for me to call 911 and he is giving her CPR"**_

_**End Flash back**_

John was shocked and Dean was about to throw up.

"_then what?"_

"_they took her to the hospital, Bobby followed the ambulance with the twins"_

"_what they told him?, what did she have?"_

"_they run some test on her and Bobby told me that when the doctors came to see Sam, he already knew she had no hope, and fall on his knees, he knew the very moment he saw the doctors that his wife was not going to make it, don´t ask me how, because I don´t know, the only thing I can´t tell you is what Bobby told us, Sammy already knew his wife was dying, and she did, nine hours later, Sammy was holding her hand and Bobby and Ellen were holding the twins, Bobby told us that the last thing she heard before closing her eyes was an I love you from Sam"_

Dean couldn´t breathe, he was unable to breathe it hurts too much, his baby brother went trough hell and he wasn´t there to hold his hand_,_he was shaking, all the guilt threatening to consume him, he was desperate, the pain was too much, he need it Sam forgiveness he need it like air.

John was not better than Dean, he had more guilt than Dean had, because he was the one to turn his back on Sammy and his girl, oh God, Mary would be so disappointed on him, this was his baby, the baby his wife left him and what he did, he turned his back.

He still could see the hurt in his baby´s eyes when he told him all those stuff, and now to see that his baby is a widower and to hear the desperation he went trough went his wife die made John want to tear himself apart.

Joshua saw the oldest Winchester and he really wanted to say something to then, to make then feel less guilty, but he couldn´t because it was their own fault that they weren´t ther when Sammy need them, so he just keep telling them about Sammy.

"_the funeral was awful, Sam was barely holding and we didn´t know what to do, he was like lost, he didn´t eat, he couldn´t sleep without getting nightmares, the only thing he did was staying with the twins, he was dying in front of us and we have no idea what to do"_

"_so what you did?"_

"_nothing, Chris did"_

"_what?"_

"_yeah Johnny boy, Chris save S life, I still remember"_

_**Flash back**_

_**Sam´s room**_

_**Sam was there staring at nowhere, holding his wife picture.**_

"_**she would kick your ass, you know that don´t you?"**_

"_**she is not here"**_

"_**that´s crap, you have a part of her sleeping on the next room"**_

"_**I can´t do this, I need her"**_

"_**yeah, well you´re not getting her, she died, not you, my daughter is gone Sam, my baby is gone but not you, you can´t keep doing this, look at you, you lost what five pounds maybe six? This isn´t you, I know that you´re hurt and in a point you hate her, because she leave you but you can´t do this to yourself, you´re not alone Sam, you have a family that loves you"**_

"_**they´re not here, they trow me and Elly away"**_

"_**I´m not talking about them, I´m talking about, Bobby, Caleb, Joshua, Ellen, Jo, me and more important the twins, you need to get up, take a shower and eat"**_

"_**I can´t do it, I´m weak"**_

"_**you´re not weak, and you´re not alone, I´m here Sam, I´m helping you, I´m not going anywhere, you´re family Sam and I´m not about to leave my family, I´m here, we all are"**_

_**End Flash back**_

"_he stayed like two month like we did, Chris got Sam like nobody did, Chris helped Sam, like we couldn´t, like you didn´t, he stood by Sam, and so we did and because of him Sam meet Arianna"_

"_how is that?"_

"_how my Sammy meet attitude girl?"_ Was Dean question

"_it was..."_

TBC


	10. C9 Arianna met Sam

Chapter nine Arianna met Sam

**Author notes **

Big thanks to **Cuddygirl18 **and **SaryWinchester **for the reviews and those who put the alerts

_Last time _

"_he stayed like two month like we did, Chris got Sam like nobody did, Chris helped Sam, like we couldn´t, like you didn´t, he stood by Sam, and so we did and because of him Sam meet Arianna"_

"_how is that?"_

"_how my Sammy meet attitude girl?"_

"_it was..."_

Joshua was back to happy.

"_Sam was with the twins when Chris called saying that he need it help with a job, we weren´t there Caleb and pastor Jim went to help another hunter and Bobby and I were working on a feisty poltergeist so he took the twins and went to find Chris, when ..."_

_**Flash back**_

_**Sam was driving his car, the kids were asleep and he was glad for that, his twins sure had energy, Little D was always dragging his sister everywhere and giving Sam heart attacks but he was glad to have them, when, he saw it.**_

_**End Flash back**_

"_Arianna was fighting vampires her fiancé had blood all over him but she was fighting and she was kicking their asses"_

"_What the attitude chick fight?"_

"_Dean she is black belt in taekwondo, she will kick your sorry ass any time that´s why I told you to not piss her off, not that Sam could,´t kick your ass too"_

"_Sammy boy couldn´t never win me"_

"_Yeah Deano, times change because let me tell you before Arianna teaches him Elly did, she was an expert on hand to hand combat, and you need to know that you Lil bro learns quickly so If I were you I´ll try to stay on his good side"_

Dean and John were learning more about Sam, so he learned how to fight, John try for years to teach him but he never got an opportunity, but Sammy´s wife did.

"_that goes for you too Johnny boy if you think that Sammy is the same, boy you wrong S is different from the day you turned your backs on him to the day he got married to the day the twins born to the day Elly die to the day he met Arianna to now a lot has change"_

"_I know that I missed a lot, that we missed a lot, is my fault, he´s been trough so much and we weren´t there even if i know that he missed Dean more than me, it doesn´t erased the fact that he was my son and I should be there for him"_

"_yeah that´s true, but you know one thing never change about S"_

"_What?"_

"_his ability to forgive"_

Dean was again seeing red, he understood that Joshua and Sammy became close when he wasn´t around, _"my stupid fault"_ but he was starting to get annoy hearing Joshua call Sammy, S.

"_we called him S, or Sam because he didn´t allow anybody call him Sammy, just you, not even Elly or Arianna call him Sammy, just you"_

"_I didn´t know that, I tough that..."_

"_S was replacing you from his life, never going to happen Dean, S may be upset, angry but he named his son after you, your brother loves you"_

"_thanks J, now tell us more about Sammy and attitude girl"_

"_well Sam pull out of his car a knife and told Arianna that she had to cut their heads to kill them which she did, and..."_

_**Flash back**_

_**When there wasn´t more vampires and they were alone, Sam saw her and she went to see her fiancé then he heared her scream, so Sam saw what was making her scream and then he understood.**_

"_**Jason, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

"_**please let me help"**_

"_**Ari, go, you need to be safe"**_

"_**no, you´re going to be ok"**_

"_**I love you"**_

_**End Flash back**_

"_And he died?"_Dean was shocked, he couldn´t believe what "attitude girl" went trough

"_yes he never made to the ambulance, Sam told Arianna that she need it to lie, because nobody will believe her, so they told the cops that he lost control of the car, the sheriff believe them"_

"_but that´s explained how they met but no why she´s still here?"_

Before Joshua could explain the reason another voice beat him.

Sam Winchester was standing there with a non friendly face, facing his father and older brother.

"_she´s here because I want her here, you have a problem with that?"_

Joshua with a smirk on his face told the oldest Winchester.

"_ups I forgot to tell you, that if you think Arianna is protective of S, yeah S is ten times more and it piss him off to not end when somebody says something about Arianna"_

"_oh crap, this is going to get funny"_

"_yeah Deno, funny for me"_

"_I´m waiting, you have a problem with my girlfriend being here?"_

"_WHAT?????"_

"_yeah definitely funny"_

TBC


	11. C10 Chapter ten Sam, John, Dean family a

Chapter ten Sam, John, Dean family and confrontation

Author notes

Big thanks to **Cuddygirl18 and SaryWinchester **for your review and those who puts the alerts

_Last time _

_I´m waiting, you have a problem with my girlfriend being here?"_

"_WHAT?????"_

"_yeah definitely funny"_

All could see the men could see how he change, and how he didn´t , he was looking at them with his amazingly beautiful green-gold eyes which to John remind him so much to his beloved wife Mary.

Dean could tell his baby brother was piss because his eyes were shining it was amazing and scary because they don´t need more thing to get Sammy on his bad side with them.

"_I´m waiting you have a problem with my girlfriend being here?"_

"_no Sammy of course not this is your house we´re just"_ But Dean never got the chance to finish.

"_you´re house guest, you need to be here because this concerns you as same as me, because I owe you being here, because it was because of me that mom die, but after that you leave, you tu__rned your backs on me, and I had to take care for me and my wife..._-(all three men see how he flinch when Sam remembered his wife)-_I got a family, an uncle who didn´t shut me out of his life but in the contrary he took us in, and he planned our wedding, I got two older brother who stood by me, when my world was crashing, when I wanted to die because the pain was simple too much for me to bear, I got another uncle that´s always there when I need an advise even when sometimes I questioning if there´s a God, I got a aunt who made my wife dress appear out of nothing, I got a little sister that she threats everyone who gives my babies a bad look and I got a man who is not ashamed of having me as a family, a man who lost his daughter but in the same time never left my side, a man who stay with me until I was strong enough to stay on my feet, a man that doesn´t blame me of loosing someone he love as much or even more than me, so when you leave me when you told me that I wasn´t family because Winchester aren´t stupid like me and when you didn´t say anything you stop being family, and became house guest, so now you have something to say about a woman that made me happy again? The hell I wouldn´t allow that, so you better learn to shut your mouth or you´ll be out and we´ll do this without you, you get that?_

To say that they´re shock was a mayor understament, Sammy tought that they think that he was responsible for his mom´s death, how wrong was that?

John loves Sammy, he was his baby boy, the last gift his beloved wife left him and if she were there to see how badly he screw things up with him he had no doubt that she would kick his ass

Sammy was no to be blamed for her death, Sammy was the most innocent of all, he was a pure soul, just like Mary was but John never saw that, he put some much weight on his boys shoulders that now he didn´t know how to lift it, Dean was like him a person unable to form bounds with people, Dean understood the job, John taught him well but besides Sammy, Dean had nobody because he lead the life John did, but what John fail to teach Dean is before his wife dead he was a regular man, he had live a normal life, something Dean had just for four years, Dean wasn´t like Sammy, Sammy was an open book, a person who trust and a person that everybody wanted to trust, when Sammy smiled at you, you felt happy, when the kid showed the puppy eyes dog he knew he could get away with everything and most of the time he did, Sammy was a free soul always wanting to learn and that´s how he learn the thing John never taught him, how to love, Dean never got that chance, Dean didn´t trust not even John, the only person he trust besides him was Sammy, and because of him now his son didn´t have Sammy, he could see Dean he was so helpless every word Sammy told them was like an athame to their hearts, but for Dean meant that he was loosing the only thing he was always sure about, Sammy´s love.

Sam always love Dean, their bond was something fierce, Dean protect Sammy the same way Sammy protect Dean, they were an unit, but now Sam was saying that he didn´t need Dean and John knew how painful that must be for his elder son.

Dean couldn´t breathe Sammy taught that he was responsible for his mom´s death? No way, he was his baby brother, he was the person Dean loves more in this world, yeah he loves his father but not in any way like he loves Sammy, since the night his father put that little bundle in his arms, Sammy became Dean´s world and because he was unable to stand with his baby brother that awful night he lost his brother´s love, no, Dean wasn´t giving up, he need it Sammy to forgive him, he need it Sammy to trust him, to love him again, Dean wanted to be part of Sammy family, he wanted to be the one to teach his nephew the good music, he wanted to be the one to help his brother to chase aways all the boys around his niece, and he wanted to have his place when Sammy goes to tha altar again because now understood that Sammy loves "Atittude" girl and that she loves him too so Dean wanted to be part of Sammy´s family and he was going to fight Winchester´s style to get his brother back.

"_I´m sorry bro, you´re rigth"_

Sammy was shocked, Dean was admitting that he made a mistake?

"_Dean, I don´t want to fight, I promise Elly that the day we knew for sure how to get that sob you´ll be here, in peace, but you need to understand that I won´t allow anybody say anything about the women that I love, ok?"_

But it was John who answered.

"_OK Sammy, but you need to understand one thing"_

"_what?"_

"_you´re not responsible for your mom´s death and I´m so very sorry if I ever made you think that way, you´re my baby her last gift to me, like Dean was and I know I never show how much I love you how much proud I was but that´s just my fails as a father, I try my best to show love but when you have you heart so shattered..."_

"_to breather is difficult"_

And when his baby boy could finish his sentence so well he understood what kind of hell his baby boy went trough, the same as he went.

Dean was watching the two men and it hit him, they were so similar, their hell´s were so similar, and their were still standing.

"_J, you show them the plans?"_

"_well..."_

"_J"_

"_well, you see S, they wanted to know about your wedding and about..."_

"_her death?"_

"_yeah"_

But before they could continue with their conversation Bobby and Caleb face stoped that.

"_What happened Bobby?"_

"_the twins Sammy, the twins and Jo are missing"_

"_WHAT????"_

TBC


	12. C11 twins and grandpas

Chapter eleven The twins, the grandpas Chris and John

Author notes

Big thanks to **SaryWinchester** and **Cuddygirl18** for their reviews

I´m sorry for the delay but I hurt my hand and it was almost impossible for me to write but here I´m now so.

_Last time _

"_What happened Bobby?"_

"_the twins Sammy, the twins and Jo are missing"_

"_WHAT????"_

"_no, no no, that´s not happening, do you search everywhere?"_

"_yes everywhere and they´re gone and it wasn´t pretty they were signs of fight"_

"_Jo"_

Both Dean and John could see the panic arise in Sammy´s face, and they were feeling too, also anger, John was getting angry, NOBODY would hurt his grandchildren he saw that he need it to take over, but like always Dean beat him.

"_Sammy calm down bro we will find the twins and those who took them and Jo will pay"_

But Sammy remain stiff, he didn´t move he was like frozen and everyone was looking at him.

"_no my kids, not them, not my kids, not again"_

"_Sammy listen bro NOBODY will harm your kids, dad and the rest of us will find them and Jo but we need you"_

"_I´m going to tell Anna, J call Chris, I need Chris here, I can´t loose my children"_

"_Bobby is calling him S go and tell Arianna, don´t worry"_

John and Dean saw again that Sammy need it Chris not them and even when they knew that Christopher Nathaniel Adams had earned Sammy´s trust it hurt not being the ones he need it.

They hear Arianna scream and they understood that she loves the twins like they were her owns.

"_Chris is on his way, how´s Sam?"_

"_not well, we offer help but he say he need it Chris"_

"_Dean you need to understand Chris was there for Sam and Elly like we were every step of the way, he was there the day that the twins were born and he was the one that save Sammy life that day"_

"_WHAT????"_

"_yeah Johnny boy Sam almost die that day, and Chris save him"_

"_tell us Bobby"_

"_well we were in the hospital, the house was ready for the littlest Winchester arrive and..."_

_**Flash back**_

**Sam was pacing everyone was there, all his "family" Bobby, Joshua, Caleb, pastor Jim, Ellen , Jo and Chris, and he was really nervous, he was a kid who was becoming and father and he really misses Dean and his father but he knew that they didn´t love him but still ****he need it them there.**

**Chris saw that his son in law was missing his family and he went to see them, the doctor ask them to leave the room so he could do an exam on her.**

"_**Sam how´re you doing?"**_

"_**I´m freaking out??"**_

"_**is normal I was too when Elly was born"**_

"_**I miss my brother and my father"**_

"_**I know Sam, I saw your face, would you like to call them?"**_

"_**no, they wouldn´t come, they kick us out, they don´t care about me"**_

"_**no Sam that´s not true, I know that you father and brother screw things up with you and my daugther but they love you, Sam you always love your children is innate when your children born you love them, always"**_

"_**is true? And that rule applies..."**_

"_**for older brother too"**_

"_**Chris I would like to say..."**_

_**End of flashback**_

"_but he never got the chance to finish because he pass out"_

"_Why?" _Was John question but was Dean and not Bobby who answered.

"_the emotion, Sammy didn´t take his medication and his heart was overworked"_

"_how you know?" _

"_I´m his older brother Bobby, he told me, so he must have told Christopher for him to know about it"_

"_yeah right and pigs fly, of course he didn´t say a word"_

"_what condition Dean?"_

In that moment Dean realize that he had spill one of his brother secret.

"_back in the days Sammy was diagnostic with a heart condition, when his heart is overworked it begins to shut his lungs, and he gets without air but that doesn´t happen if he takes his medication, which he didn´t because the whole Elly´s giving birth"_

"_and when did you plan to inform me about this? Huh Dean"_

"_never, that was Sammy decision not mine"_

"_well now I see that you´re more idgit than that brother of yours, so when Chris saw that he couldn´t breathe he yell at the doctor to take care of him"_

"_and what about the birth?"_

"_Sam was there with an oxygen mask, Elly was not pleased but she avoid yelling at him for about...three minutes after which she yelled her ears of him"_

In that minute Caleb

"_Chris is here"_

John and Dean saw a large men an intimidating men glaring them.

Bobby went to see him and greeting.

Chris took a step closer to John and he punch him sending the great John Winchester to the floor.

"_nice to meet you I´m Chris Adam and I was waiting to do that for years"_

When John was able to stand he saw his son.

"_Chris you´re here"_

"_of course I´m Sam, family needs me"_

TBC

What do you think?


	13. C12 the Winchester, Chris and Sam

Chapter twelve The Winchester, Sam, Chris and family

Author notes

Big thanks to **Cuddygirl18 **and **SaryWinchester **for their review

Six or seven more chapter and the end will be here.

_Last time _

_Chris took a step closer to John and he punch him sending the great John Winchester to the floor._

"_nice to meet you I´m Chris Adam and I was waiting to do that for year"_

_When John was able to stand he saw his son._

"_Chris you´re here"_

"_of course I´m Sam, family needs me"_

In that moment all the men saw that Sam went to hug Chris they could see how close they were

"_what happened in here?"_

"_nothing your father and I were getting to know each other, but that´s OK what happened Sam?"_

Sam turn around and told the people there.

"_can you leave us alone please?"_

"_of course, Sam we´re going to start on the search" _was Bobby and Caleb´s answer

So Sam turned his eyes to his father and older brother.

They saw a broken man, they saw a man who was on the edge, and it kills them to know that they couldn´t help him, that he need it somebody else, but they understood it, they have drove him apart and now they were paying the price, so they took a step aside and walk away, but with the conviction that they sure as hell they´ll fight for his forgiveness but for the moment he need it this man.

Dean was the first.

"_sure Sammy we´ll help Bobby and the others"_

"_thanks"_

Knowing that they were alone Chris knew that something besides the twins were eating Sam.

"_what´s it Sam? What´s going on?"_

"_I can´t loose my kids, Chris"_

"_you´re not losing them I´m here and your family is here all of them"_

"_I know"_

"_what´s the matter Sam, I tough that you´ll be happy"_

"_I am"_

"_yeah tell that to your face Sam because from what I´m looking it doesn´t show that way"_

"_is hard"_

"_talk to me Sam"_

"_I keep seeing Elly´s face"_

"_What?"_

"_every time I look at my dad or my brother, I see Elly´s face, you know this is the first time since that day that I see them"_

"_yes"_

"_that night after the fight, Elly and I were in your house, and she was crying and I ask her why she was crying and you know what she told me?"_

"_no, what?" _but Chris knew, he had known his daughter, he knew what she told him

"_she told me that she was sorry, that she was the reason that my family turned his back on me and even when I told her that she was wrong I don´t think she ever believe me, not even after our wedding"_

"_so when you see you father and your brother..."_

"_I see her eyes, red from crying, and it breaks the few parts of my already shattered heart and I can´t see past that, past the anger of seeing my wife red eyes and is killing me because I need them, because I need my dad but I need Dean the most, he was for a large part of my life the force that carried me away, he was my best friend, my protector my hero and now when I look at them I can´t see past those eyes and I don´t know what to do, because I promise Elly that they´ll be here but this is killing me is to much for me and now my kids..." _Sam was having difficulty breathing and Chris knew that his heart was being pushed to much and that wasn´t good, so he yell.

John and Dean were crying, they didn´t went to far so when Chris and Sam started talking they stood and listened, and their heart broke, because now they knew how badly they screw things up, the guilt was eating them both, how Sammy will ever forget them when they hurt his beloved wife so they stood and when Chris screamed they went.

"_what happened?"_

"_I think that he didn´t take his medication"_

"_let´s take him to the bed he needs to rest" _Dean was in full big brother mode

So the three men took Sam to his bedroom and when they enter they saw a picture of him and Elly when the twins were born, they put Sam and Chris told them.

"_you need to go to the bathroom and bring a something called melanthol and a syringe there must be one in the top and some cotton"_

"_what are you trying to do to my son?"_

"_he needs to sleep, he can´t deal with this stress so I´m sedating, have a problem?"_

"_no"_

A moment later Dean brought the things and Chris put Sam to sleep

Arianna was seeing them so Chris told her.

"_keep an eye on him, we´re going to get the twins and Jo"_

"_bring them back, Chris, he needs the twins and his little sister and I need them to"_

"_I know Anna, and they need you and him, so you take good care of him and let us deal with those who made the terrible mistake of taking our grandchildren OK?"_

"_OK"_

"_lets go"_

Bobby, Joshua, Caleb, pastor Jim and Ellen saw Chris, John and Dean and they understood that an union was made.

John was the one to speak

"_we´re going to find the bastards that took the twins and Jo and they´ll wish they never laid a hand on them, nobody threats our family and walks away, got it? For Sam"_

Dean saw all the men and Ellen nod, and he made a promise to

"_hell will break loose on those who harm a member of our family"_

TBC


	14. C13 Be strong

Chapter thirteen Be Strong

Author notes

Big thanks to **SaryWinchester **and **Cuddygirl18 **for the reviews

"_**Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue**_

_**Do you feel like you´re sinking?**_

_**Are you sick of the rain after all you been through?**_

_**Well I know what you´re thinking**_

_**When you can´t take it**_

_**You can make it **_

_**Sometime soon I know you´ll see**_

_**´Cause when you´re in your darkest hour **_

_**And all of the light just fades away **_

_**When you´re like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray**_

_**Whell hang on and be strong..."**_

Sam was lost in the darkness, he understood that Chris had sedating him

He knew he wasn´t in condition of fighting those who had taken his kids, his heart wasn´t in condition to do such thing, he already had push to much, and he knew he was in the edge of loosing everything, but they were his kids, his responsibilities, he had promised Elly that he would look out for them, they were everything but his shattered heart wasn´t helping him.

His shattered heart, the heart that look like a puzzle, like a broken piece of cristal, Sam could remember every time when it broke a part , the first one broke the day his mom die and continue breaking piece by piece which every blow, the bad relationship with his dad, the day his family turned his back at him, Elly´s tears, Elly´s death, and now, someone had taken his kids, and that was to damn much, and nobody knew, nobody saw, because he was a Winchester and Winchester don´t do emotion, even when everybody tough that he was an open window that you could read him, they were wrong he keep a big part of his emotion to himself, and he knew that he was unfair because those people cared about him but he couldn´t, he was a broken man, and some days even whit his kids and Anna´s love he couldn´t do it, it was to much, so that´s why he aloud Chris sedating he had need it someone to take over the pain, someone who could read him and take over, because Sam couldn´t do it anymore, because it was simple to much for him to deal, to bear so when Chris took over he was glad, because the darkness was ten times better than the horrible pain that he was feeling.

"_**Where taking each step one day at a time **_

_**You can´t loose your spirit **_

_**Let live and let live forget and forgive **_

_**It´s all all how you see it **_

_**And just remember keep it together **_

_**Don´t you know you´re never alone**_

_**´Cause when you´re in your darkest hour **_

_**And all of the light just fades away **_

_**When you´re like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray**_

_**Whell hang on and be strong..."**_

He need it to be strong, he had known that but he couldn´t, all that pain was to much for him and right now the darkness was a very great place to be, he didn´t want to wake up to find that it his kids weren´t there he prefer darkness to that, he couldn´t deal with his family, he had try but he failed again, his heart wasn´t as strong as Elly used to tell him, he was weak, but right now he didn´t cared that.

So he didn´t make an effort to wake up, he could hear his brother talking, but he didn´t care.

Dean was lost, Dean didn´t know what to do, how in the hell he had screw thing up so badly? He didn´t know what to do, he didn´t understand any of this and in the same way he understood everything, he was looking at his brother sleeping form and he had known, Sam had pushed to much and his heart was against this so Chris had to put him to sleep, Sam look so shattered nobody could read Sammy like he could and for the look of thing that was still happening, nobody saw the real Sammy like Dean did, Dean saw that his baby brother was just to tired Sammy was good at keeping thing from everyone but Dean, Sammy couldn´t lie Dean because his big brother could see trough everything so now Dean knew that Sammy was tired and hurt and scared, Sammy and his already shattered heart were being put in a dangerous place, Sammy need it his kids and closure not more pain and Dean saw that his brother now was in pain, he had listening the conversation between Chris and Sam and had known what was that about, and he didn´t know how to fix it, because it was his fault that a part of his brother´s heart were broken.

All the men understood the job, all of them were hunters, men and women ready to hunt the evilness that was outhere and somewhere along the way Dean forgot that love is also outhere so when his brother found that in Elly´s arm he hadn´t understood because in a way Dean didn´t know how to love anyone besides his family and John had forgoten how to teach him that lesson

But now he need it to fix the relationship with his brother, he need it to fix his soul, his baby brother was his soul and without him Dean was lost, in the same shadows his brother was now.

He knew that the first step will be bring him back his kids and he was planning on doing that.

John, Chris, Caleb, Joshua, pastor Jim, Bobby, all them had the location of Jo and the twins trough a GPS on Jo cell phone, and they were heading to catch the bastard and make them pay.

Ellen and Arianna were left in charge of Sammy.

When the got to the warehouse and they saw how scared the twins look, their blood boil, they were just low lives but they were going to pay, six skilled hunters against four criminal were almost to easy, and when Dean had cornered the lider.

"_give thanks to God that my nephew and niece are here and in one piece or hell would be a fucking blessing for you" _and with that he backhanded the lider so strong that it send him into a corner.

They had the kids and they were fine, little Dean was sleeping in Dean´s arms and Mary was in John´s , Jo was OK to so they were heading home.

Chris was driving when he notice the ambulance.

"_what´s going on?" _a panic full Dean asked

"_I don´t know but an ambulance is on Sammy´s front door" _was Chris answer

When they reach Sam´s house they saw Ellen

"_Sammy is not breathing, he´s not breathing..."_

TBC


	15. C14 because big brother knows better

Chapter fourteen **Because big brother knows better **

Author notes

Big thanks to **SaryWinchester **and **Cuddygirl18 **for their reviews

The medical facts in here are made up by me I research a condition but I couldn´t find one to fix what I intended to tell so I made one up.

_Last time _

_Chris was driving when he notice the ambulance._

"_what´s going on?" a panic full Dean asked_

"_I don´t know but an ambulance is on Sammy´s front door" was Chris answer _

_When they reach Sam´s house they saw Ellen _

"_Sammy is not breathing, he´s not breathing..."_

They all rushed to the nearest hospital were Sam was brought.

Ellen and Jo had the twins who were looking at the people who they saw as a family.

Little Dean went to see his uncle.

"_uncle Dean"_

"_what little dude"_

"_daddy go with momma"_

"_no, baby your daddy is feeling a little bit sick that´s why the doctor are treating him but he´s going to be just fine, he loves you"_

"_so he´s not going to be an anwel?"_

"_no sweety he´s not going to be an angel"_

That was when Mary join his brother but she spokes to grandpa John

"_gwampa daddy not die?"_

"_no princess your daddy is not dying, he would be fine like your uncle Dean say"_

"_okie, gwampa"_

They were seeing the twins when the doctor came out, all the adults saw from his expression that they weren´t good news.

Arianna try to stand up when a dizzy spell send her right back to the chair.

Ellen got her in time.

"_you OK?"_

"_yeah just a dizzy spell"_

"_why don´t we use this opportunity to have you check by the nice doctor"_

"_no I need to know about Sam"_

Bobby and Joshua went to help Ellen

"_Arianna allow Ellen to take you to see the doctor you know that if something happens to you Sam will never forgive himself, you know you need to take care"_

Dean look at the exchange with wonder but John knew

"_Arianna they´re right this level of stress isn´t good for you or the baby"_

"_WHAT??" _Dean couldn´t believe attitude chick was pregnant

"_Dean she was able to smell my cologne, and they brought her food so she didn´t skeep eating that´s how I knew she´s pregnant but that´s not the point I´m here and everyones else is, you go with Ellen and Jo take the twins the moment anyone can Sam you´ll be the first" _

"_OK, lets go"_

So Ellen, Jo, Arianna and the twins went leaving John, Dean, Chris, Bobby, Joshua, Caleb and pastor Jim alone.

Dean react amoment later, he need it to take care of his baby brother´s family so he send Joshua and Caleb with the womens.

John, Dean, Chris, Bobby and pastor Jim went to see the doctor.

"_hi I´m doctor Lucas Dane and I was the attending in Sam´s case"_

"_hi, I´m John Winchester Sam´s father and this is Dean, Sam´s older brother and that is Christopher, Sam´s father in law and those are Bobby Singer and pastor Jim Daniels, Sam´s uncles now that the presentation is over can you tell me what is wrong with my baby?"_

"_you know Sam´s condition, well when he was brough here he wasn´t breathing we try to see what the problem was and that was the problem, there isn´t one"_

"_what?" _John didn´t understood the quack didn´t just say that his baby wasn´t breathing by his own

"_you see mr Winchester werun every test to try and find a cause and we came to the conclution that Sam´s problem isn´t just physical but phychologic, his mind is telling his body to shut it and that´s why I wanted to talk to you maybe you know what´s wrong with him, why his mind is telling his body to shut"_

"_that´s it, I´m fixing this"_saying that Dean went to see Arianna and the others.

"_any news?"_

"_yes, you need to go back to the house and rest, pregnant woman need it to rest, take Ellen and Jo and the twins, Bobby you Caleb and Joshua go with them and guard the house nobody goes in take care of them pastor Jim you told us that you still need it to finished the summoning ritual for that thing go back and work on that please, Chris I don´t know you but I don´t need you here so you´re free to do whatever you want, that goes for you to dad"_

Everyone expect Arianna to argue with Dean and they were amazed when she didn´t.

"_Sam told me that arguing with his big brother was pointless so, comomn people you heard the big brother, tell Sam I love him"_

"_I will, and Arianna..."_

"_What?"_

"_thanks"_

"_is OK Sam needs his big brother, I know you´re the only one who could bring him back"_

Arianna and the rest went to the house like Dean said and John and Chris stay.

Dean went to his baby brother´s room and got in to the bed and took Sammy in to his arms like when Sammy was a baby.

"_listen Sammy the doctor said that is your mind the one telling your body to shut, but I know that even when you´re as smart as hell your heart always was bigger than your mind, I´m here Sammy, I´m here baby, because you´re my baby, you´re dad´youngest but you´re my baby, the baby dad put in my arms, the baby I teach how to walk, how to eat, you´re my baby, because I was there to read the cool stories and made the sound you love to hear, you´re my baby because I was the one who took your blanket everywhere remember blanky, blanket? You´re my babby because it was me the one who give Tommy D´Fargo a black eye when he took your favourite book, you´re my baby because it was me the one who took you to soccer without dad knowing, you´re dad´s youngest but you´re my baby you´re my reason, and I´m sorry because I forgot that in the way and I turned my back on you, that´s was the biggest mistake I made in my life and I´m so sorry but you don´t get to quit, I´m here now, I got your back I´m not going anywhere so you need to wake up because you´re my baby and I´m older and you got to do what I say and because the twins and Arianna needs you and that baby that is innocent needs his father so you wake up baby, and you do it now, don´t be afraid I´m not going anywhere, I love you baby bro, so wake up"_

And Sammy woke up.

"_Deanie, you stay"_

"_I stay, Sammy, I´m never leaving you again, I´m so sorry"_

"_I forgive you Deanie, Dean, you my big bro"_

"_yes, now rest I´m here, I´m fixing this, you rest, big brother is here and you remeber?"_

"_big brother knows better"_

"_yes Sammy I know better, trust me"_

"_I trust you, love you..."_

"_love you to, now sleep that we have work to do"_

And Sammy closed his eyes snuggle in his big brother´s arms.

TBC


	16. C15 five month later

Chapter fifteen Five month later

**Author notes **

**Big thanks to Cuddygirl18 and SaryWinchester for their review **

**Arianna is eight month pregnant **

_Last time _

"_big brother knows better"_

"_yes Sammy I know better, trust me"_

"_I trust you, love you..."_

"_love you to, now sleep that we have work to do"_

_And Sammy closed his eyes snuggle in his big brother´s arms._

Sam was again in the phone with her, he could tell that she wasn´t happy at being ship out to Chris´s home with the twins but Sam told her, he explain her that he´ll die if she or the twins were hurt so she went with Chris.

Dean, John and the others knew that send his kids and the woman he love away tear Sam´s heart but they understood this wasn´t about them not being able to keep them safe but it was about to protect the children, they didn´t know about the monster and the fight they were about to face wasn´t for them.

Dean and Sam were mending their relationship, John was having more proublems but they´re working in the plan to stop once for all to the demon who broke their family.

John spend hours with his boys training soon they discover how well train Sam was on hand to hand combat Elly and later Arianna train him really good and he beat John and Dean every time much to the other hunters pleasure.

Sam talked daily to Arianna and the twins, he knew Chris was taking care of them so he was focused on the battle, because he knew that war was coming he knew and made damn sure everyone knew that too.

He really missed the kids and her, he really cared about Anna, she was a great woman and make him happy even when deep down she knew he didn´t love her as much as she loves him, Anna knew Elly was still the owner of Sam´s heart, she knew that Elly was the last thing Sam though before closing his eyes, Sam was ashamed of not being able to love her as much as she deserve but he was trying and she was along with his kids the center of his life.

She was now 8 month pregnant and Sam wanted to see her wanted to be there for her, it was his child to but he knew that going there only put her and his children in danger so didn´t and that was tearing his heart.

Everyone could see that Sam missed the other part of the family but he didn´t say anything Dean was going to again take charge of the situation when John stopped him, it was time for _him_ to take charge Sam was his baby.

"_you miss them"_

"_with all my heart"_

"_I understand I still miss your mother and is been what more than twenty year"_

"_I know Elly is the very first thing on my head every morning"_

"_you´re going to get them back you know"_

"_I know when this is over, Anna and my three kids will be with me again and life will keep going"_

"_yeah I guess you´ll be back to what it used to be your life"_

"_with you and Dean in it that´s if you want?"_

John look at Sam´s eyes and what he saw made him tear his baby boy´s eyes were full of love and hope, Sam was truly giving them a chance of rebuild the family and John was going to take it.

"_of course is that what I want, I love you Sammy, I´m so sorry if you ever tough that I didn´t you, Dean and your children are my family, my life, and your girl will have a place in my heart to like your Elly had, because they´re giving me a great treasure the possibility of being a grandpa"_

"_I love you dad"_

"_I love you too Sammy, I love you too"_

They were hugging each other when Sam´s phone ring when Sam took the call he screamed.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

John, Dean and the other went to him.

"_what happened Sammy?" _Dean asked

"_he has them, the SOB has them" _was the last thing Sam say before welcomed the darkness.

"_Sam???"_


	17. C16 calling all angels

Chapter sixteen Calling all angels

**Author notes **

**Real Big thanks to SaryWinchester and Cuddygirl18 **for their reviews and for being there with this story

I have no excuse for not updating other than the stupid stupid virus who erased all the chapter I got so I have to start all over again because smart me doesn´t have a back up-(a mistake I´ll not make again)- so I manage to write this one because I change my mind and well you will read.

The song is Calling all angels by Jane Siberry

And the name means beautiful altar.

_Last time _

_They were hugging each other when Sam´s phone ring when Sam took the call he screamed._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

_John, Dean and the other went to him._

"_what happened Sammy?" Dean asked_

"_he has them, the SOB has them" was the last thing Sam say before welcomed the darkness._

"_Sam???"_

"_**a man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries **_

_**and high above the church bells start to ring **_

_**and as the heaviness the body **_

_**oh the heaviness settles in **_

_**somewhere you can hear a mother sing **_

_**then it's one foot then the other **_

_**as you step out onto the road **_

_**how much weight? how much weight? **_

_**then it's how long? and how far? **_

_**and how many times before it's too late?..."**_

They were looking at Sam holding his baby and they have take his eyes away from to much pain and to much shame, were there.

They all were guilty and now Sam was again alone with his kids, John, Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Joshua, and Caleb and pastor Jim too, they were all guilty they didn´t do their job and Sam payed the consequences Sam lost again, he was there with the twins and Arabella the littlest Winchester but Arianna and Chris weren´t they died giving their lives for Sam for his children to protect them, to save them and Sam lost again.

But Sam didn´t cry, Sam was with his children since that faithfull night Sam didn´t cry, and when Dean told him it was OK to cry Sam just told Dean _"I don´t have more tears to cry, I run dry of them, what´s point, the people I love won´t stop being dead if I cry"_

Sam was lost, and nobody but John understood that, because John live like that, after Mary´s dead John was lost but he never find his way back to his life, he became a hunter and he trained his kids to hunters and that was all, but he knew that in order to help his son he was going to have to deal with his demons first.

"_I know what you´re feeling"_

"_I know"_

"_you know when you say that you remind me of your mother, she was so cocky telling me how well she could read me, that she was the only one who was able to do that, I guess she was wrong you always could to, is so easy for you to see trough me, Dean can´t"_

"_Dean doesn´t do emotion to well, dad, according to him I´m the emotional one"_

"_no"_

"_no??"_

"_no, you´re like me, you can hide whatever you don´t want people to know, your brother can´t hide a thing, at least not from me"_

"_yeah well, Sussie Thompson..."_

"_was not a secret"_

"_really?"_

"_really, who do you think told pastor Jim to find something to ground him"_

"_Damn dad it took me two days to know about Sussie"_

"_Sam..."_

"_I know what you´re going to say, but I can´t Arianna´s death is my fault, her blood is in my hands, she wasn´t like Chris, like us, she wasn´t a hunter I made her one and she died because she fall for me, because she was carrying my baby girl, because she choose to protect my kids, she´s dead because she choose to love me, and I can´t change that, and I´m angry because she´s dead for me because I promise mysefl that after Elly I was done with love, but I was weak and she payed the price, she´s dead because she loved me"_

"_Sam that´s not true"_

"_yes it is and that´s not all, I´m angry because I know I´m running out of time"_

"_what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_the war is coming dad, and I really don´t know if I´m going to see the end of it"_

"_Sam, don´t say stupid things of course you´re going to see the end, we´re going to win, we´re going to kill the SOB and you will come back and you´ll see your kids..."_

"_oh dad, how I wish to believe that, to believe that I´ll get to see my kids getting older and living their lives, how I wish to believe that, to believe that an angel is going to help us..."_

"_believe son"_

"_OK" _Sam hug his dad telling that but he was lying and John knew that.

John felt his son´s hug like a good bye hug and that send shivers to his very core.

"_**calling all angels **_

_**calling all angels **_

_**walk me through this one **_

_**don't leave me alone **_

_**calling all angels **_

_**calling all angels **_

_**we're cryin' and we're hurtin' **_

_**and we're not sure why... **_

_**and every day you gaze upon the sunset **_

_**with such love and intensity **_

_**why it's...it's almost as if **_

_**if you could only crack the code **_

_**then you'd finally understand what this all means..."**_

Sam was again holding Arabella and watching the twins sleep and he knew with all his being that his time was getting closed, but he promised himself he was going to kill the SOB before his kids will not face him, and then he was trusting his big brother to make things right.

He wrote all the papers and the letters and put his baby in the crib and went to find the others, it was time for action.

"_**but if you could...do you think you would **_

_**trade it in **_

_**all the pain and suffering? **_

_**ah, but then you'd miss **_

_**the beauty of the light upon this earth **_

_**and the sweetness of the leaving **_

_**calling all angels **_

_**calling all angels **_

_**walk me through this one **_

_**don't leave me alone **_

_**callin' all angels **_

_**callin' all angels **_

_**we're tryin' **_

_**we're hopin' **_

_**we're hurtin' **_

_**we're lovin' **_

_**we're cryin' **_

_**we're callin' **_

_**'cause we're not sure how this goes..."**_

"_I will see you soon Anna but first I got to finish this, I got to finish this"_

TBC

**Author notes **

**Two more chapters and the end -( I told you I change my mind blame the virus)**

**The next one "A father´s love"**


	18. C17 A father s love

.

Chapter seventeen A father´s love

**Author notes **

**Thanks to Cuddygirl18 and Enid18 **for their reviews

_Last time _

"_I will see you soon Anna but first I got to finish this, I got to finish this"_

Sam knew his heart was at limit, Sam understood and remember what the doctor had told him about his emotions and he knew that his time was almost up.

Chris and Anna´s dead in hands of the yellow eye demon were the last blow he could take his children were fine and now they were protected by his family.

Sam knew what he had to do, he couldn´t send the SOB back to hell because he just will be back, no this time when the fight comes he will kill him for good, not coming back to hurt the ones he love and innocent people.

Sam was thinking in his kids, he made his decision and he was convince it was the right one, he would be able to protect them while also raise them, and his children will give him the opportunity to find a good girl and build a family something he crave, because if there was a person Sam knew was him, and he was happy because he would be letting his kids in great hands.

He knew his father knew about him, in a lot of ways John and Sam were pretty much alike, and that hug sealed the deal, John understood Sam, even after all, John understood Sam, this time Sam understood that all their wound were healed, that the time fixed everything, because John just hug Sam, because he didn´t say anything.

**John POV **

John was alone everyone in the house were researching or with the kids and Sam was alone,

John knew that his baby boy was dying, he could see in his eyes, Sam was leaving him, his baby was dying and it was breaking John´s heart because he couldn´t do a damn thing to stop it.

John could read in Sam´s eyes what his son was planing and he didn´t like it but understood his baby needs to protect his children, John´s grandchildren will never be safe if that thing wasn´t kill, and Sam was going to do that, John knew that.

He couldn´t tell his eldest child, Dean will be out of the game and that could be dangerous, they all need Dean, but more specially Sam, John could read in Sam´s eye what his son was thinking, and he agreed.

Reading Sammy´s intentions prove John how well Sam knew Dean.

Sam always knew what his brother need it before Dean knew it, and it was the same with Dean, they were closed as Siamese so if Sam tough this he knew it was the right thing to do.

But Sam´s dead will be a crushing blow for Dean, Dean love Sammy all his life, and maybe that´s why John tough Sammy´s idea was the right thing.

A father´s love is what kept Sammy going, John knew that very well he could see in his baby boy´s eyes how tired he was but Sammy wasn´t giving up until the job was done, so they still had time, John still had an opportunity to heal every hound in his family.

**So that´s how they spend the next three weeks, everyone but Dean understood Sammy´s plan, Dean was oblivious, the only thing Dean knew that his brother and family were helping him with a baby and the twins so Sam get to use him as a babysitter, nothing more.**

SAM POV

That day after the talk with his twins and explain them everything, Sam knew the battle was close so he send the children with pastor Jim, Ellen and Jo to Bobby´s farm to his room of steel, and his dad, Dean, Bobby, Caleb, Joshua and him went to face the YED.

Sam could feel the end was near.

"_Give me a little more time Anna, for them, Anna, Elly for our children"_

And he went to face his worst demon.

The battle was brutal, and Dean was yelling to go and get a doctor.

"_Sammy don´t go....I love you baby brother think in your kids"_

"_I did, I love you too Dean and dad, tell them I love them too"_

That was the last thing Sam say before welcoming darkness

He knew he was in a hospital, he knew this place to well, he was lost in the darkness when he heard that voice he loved so much.

"_Hi, Sammy"_

"_Anna"_

"_Is time"_

And Sam die with a smile on his face.

When the doctor came to talk to the family everyone knew, Sammy just prove them how great a father´s love was.

TBC

Author notes

One more chapter and that´s it, I´m so sorry for killing Sam but it works for my sequel, with Dean as a single father.


	19. C18 Epilogue

Chapter eighteen Epilogue: Dean´s decision

Author notes

Well this is the last chapter of this story and I really want to say BIG THANKS to Cuddygirl18 and SaryWinchester for being there every chapter and giving me those amazing review and Enid18 for hers to.

Well I really loved this story but everything has to end.-(I´m writing a sequel)-

The twins are four and baby Arabella is a month old.

Ten days later

Sam´s house

Dean was sitting in his baby brother´s study, he was alone his dad and the rest had taken the kids to the park to try and cheer them up, their father dead was still very fresh for them and the fact that their uncle tear every time he sees them wasn´t helping, so he stay he was thinking in Sammy as a toddler, as little boy his first word _"De" _and he couldn´t stop the tears for falling, he was angry really angry Sam dying wasn´t a part of his plan, but he knew that everyone was expecting.

Big was his surprise when he found the letter.

**Eleven days earlier **

**Sam was sitting in his desk, he was very focus on this papers.**

_Dear De:_

_Because you always were De for me, hi big bro is me and well I´m dead but I wanted to "talk" to you before so I´m writing this._

_You know my time is coming to an end, I can feel it, my heart is getting to weak to handle my body and the medicine is not working I don´t know who much time I have but I know is not much, so I decide to write a letter to my person, because you always were my person, so when this happens you will know._

_I´m not scared to die De, what scares me is what will happen with you the moment I´m gone, I talk to dad and you may now have the papers._

_I´m letting you my kids De, I´m trusting you their lives, in the hope that they help you to move on, because for much that I love to be with you big bro you can be sure that I don´t want that to happen now, you still have a lot of things to do before join me._

_Those years we been apart were hurt full for me because like you say you were always there and not having you almost tear my heart away but the memories I had were enough for me to understand that you love me._

_Please De don´t waste your life, live, I´m leaving you my kids because they´re the hope that you need, they will love you as much as I did, you´re family De, and they´re pure souls, love them._

_I want you to find a nice woman and have more children I can´t wait for seeing you surrounded by kids you were always great with them, you raised me and I turned well, I´m leaving you a family, I´m leaving you my family under your care, you got two older brothers –(yeah Caleb and Joshua)-you will need patience with them –(they try to Hill each other three time a week)- an uncle-(pastor Jim)-that´s going to be there hovering the hell out of you –(an advice, try not to use bad lenguage in front of him he´s not scared to grounding you)-a grandpa –(Bobby)-that will spoil the kids and will kick your ass if you don´t take good care of you, but he will be the in a heart bit if you need him, an aunt/surrugate mom –(Ellen)- will try to force feed you to death –(well I see how much you can eat so you would geta long just fine)- a little sister –(Jo) that will annoy the hell out of you but she will be the fisrt to hug you and she will be a fiece protector of your children –(just take good care of her and watch her boyfriends)- and well you got dad now to, I´m just sorry that I didn´t get the chance of figuring where he stand._

_I´m in peace bro, the only thing I regret is that I won´t be able to be there in body to see my kids grow up, to teach them the life thing that you taugh me, to see them getting their own families, but I´ll be there in spirit._

_Well Ara is crying so, I´m leaving you._

_Be strong De_

_Love Sammy_

_PD: just be happy De, and some day when your time comes I will be there big bro, that´s a promise._

Dean had tear in his eyes, he had the setter in his chest, he stood up and put the letter in the desk and went to find "his kids".

Before he walk out he told the wind.

"_bye Sammy and don´t forget your promise"_

Two ghost were there.

"_you see Sammy, he´s going to be fine, is time for us to go"_

"_I know mom"_

"_bye De"_

And with that they vanished into the light.

The end


End file.
